My Addiction
by DekiNo-Sama
Summary: Sequel to Just a Taste. Inuyasha May be overheated from the Damned heat but he finally gets what clouds his mind.


A/N: FINALLY! Found time to do the sequel of Just a Taste hopefully some of you that enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any profit from it all copyrights belong to Rumiko takahashi.

I am sorry if I am not a great writer but enjoy anyway.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

The heat burned into his skin like a fire cracker and she expected him to just go on like this?

Inuyasha furiously swiped every last tree that stood in his way, his bleached red eyes cursed the words he was thinking, 'How dare my bitch leave me unsatisfied, I need her **now**.'

He was hard.

So hard he thought his adamant barrage was growing over his body and he knew only **She **could fix that.

Jumping to the top of the Goshinboku he could see the well.

'_The well.'_

_That goddamn well… The one thing that stands between me and my …_

Thoughts of Kagome began to cloud his mind, Kagome naked…. Waiting for him…. Asking for him take her right now… Begging him to rip open her uniform and leave them as discarded fabric.

He couldn't stop his hand from stroking himself over his clothing making himself even harder, if it was possible now he was to the point of shattering like glass.

He growls and angrily hops up, making his erection very evident, "Where the hell is she? Doesn't she know this is when I need her most? Damnit Kagome!"

He needed her now, his raging cock **demanded **her body and he couldn't control himself for much longer not to mention the heat the made his blood bubble on its own.

He needed to taste her once again, he said he would want more and would get more.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome in her usual school uniform, reached for another textbook to study her upcoming science test, suddenly she dropped her pencil and pushed her chair from the desk, "It's so hot!", she checked the temperature for the fourth time that day hoping it had lower instead her heart dropped noticing it was quite the opposite being **105.6 degrees**.

It was officially the **Hottest **day in Tokyo, Japan.

"It's not even summer anymore!", she said fanning herself with a textbook.

She let herself fall on her bed, still fanning herself, "it's so hot it's hard to… stay **YAWN **…. awak…e…", she let herself drift into an uncomfortable sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha came panting through her window cursing as he realized it was damn hotter on the other side of the well.

"Kagome!", He turned his head to see a very much passed out Kagome sprawled out on the bed knees touching but legs apart.

He looked down at her after jumping through the window noticing her uniform clinging to her like skin making her underclothing more than obvious.

He noticed her panties were damp, probably because of the damning heat, but either way it still made him way to fuck her non-stop.

Inuyasha unconsciously licked his lips and as he realized could feel his heartbeat from the tips of his ears to his fingertips increasing.

'_Not now! Not now! Not while she is sleeping! ',_ too late would be an understatement to say his cock wanted her, and this pain only increased in his system.

It wanted to devour her.

Her complete being.

Everything she was, even though it knew she was the one that would devour him.

xxxxxxx

Kagome quietly stretched her arms above her spreading her legs, then noticing Inuyasha was there and greeted him

She was kind of confused when he didn't respond, and looked him over once more.

A **over**heated look in his eyes, panting, and erection you would have to be a fool not to notice.

She her entire face flushed red, "Oh, Inuyasha… Not again-"

He didn't hear anything but her last sentence, _"Oh, Inuyasha…. Not again-"_

He couldn't stop himself she just looked too damn sexy the way her eye where embarrassed to look at him, those red soft kissable lips, how her uniform hugged her body, and her hair sticking to her neck.

God, he wanted her.

He wanted to make a new wetness appear.

There was no use in stopping him.

He pounced onto to her making them fall on the floor, he automatically breathed into her neck leaving small licks and heated bite marks on her neck near her mate mark.

Kagome moaned feeling herself get wet in seconds.

He pulled up her uniform top making quick work of her bra needing the feel of her sweet tasting mounds.

He noticed her nipples hidden inward, "Looks like I'll have to wake these up", he smirked pressing his tongue between the small slit on her breast, licking around it, and using his hands to squeeze both her sucked and gazed as her nipples popped with full attention.

"Hmmm Maybe I've been neglecting them I should get them more attention.", Kagome looked in embarrassment and felt the heat in her stomach begin to burn for him.

He licked, plucked her breasts with his lips just to hear her reaction, "Ahh! Inuyasha… Not my nipples!", she moaned unable to look up at him.

He pinch her nipples making her cry out, his other hand already snaked it's way down to her panties rubbing her through the cloth, looking straight at her.

She moaned again, Inuyasha smirked and push passed her panties and dug three finger to the hilt making her gasp wildly.

He laughed, "We barely started and your already this wet?", he asked showing her his sticky fingers grinning at her shyness.

Her face reddened, "P-please Inuyasha! It's embarrassing…"

He looked at her with a questionable face, "What is it Ka-go-me?", He asked dipping his fingers into her again, having her body rock up.

"D-don't! Or I might!", he lifted under her breast and ripped threw the clothing the concealed her from him.

He clawed her panties ripping them apart, "N-no Inuyasha not there again!"

He looked at her heatedly and continued.

Kagome knew, even without words what he wanted and he was going to get it, embarrassed or not he knew she was willing.

Inuyasha brought himself to the center of his desires.

He spread her legs apart, he thrust his tongue deep inside of her most private of regions.

"Oohhh, Inuya- Ah! Not again…!", Kagome arched her body feeling him taste her again.

The sweet smell of her put him over the edge, he felt at if his lightheadedness would make him explode, but he held strong to taste her again.

It had been all most a week since she let him taste her, and those nine days were pure torture on his cock, while she studied he was dying inside of sexual frustration.

Inuyasha put her legs over his shoulders, he could feel her warm thighs gripping his neck. She just smelled and tasted so good. He pushed her legs open wider, to get better access. He slowly entered his finger into her. She was so wet. Her clit was now poking out. Inuyasha started to lick her, and slid an extra finger into her pussy.

He quickened his pace of tasting her with a finger, enjoying her erotic moans.

"Ah! I can't t-take this, f-for much… longer...", Kagome said between moans.

He rubbed her clit for a minute while sucking her juices out.

"Ah! Inuyasha!"

Kagome's back arched, she was twitching inside, it felt so good but it too much for her to handle.

Inuyasha entered two fingers inside as he lapped on her clitoris.

Kagome eyes opened wide, "Ah-ahh-! No, not so…much! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha took his fingers out of her seeing her huffing her slowly licked his fingers clean, having clean all her sweet juices.

He licked at her clitoris again holding up her legs.

He wanted- needed more.

He dug his tongue past her folds making her jump, "Ah! Inuyasha not so f-fast! In the same pl- ooo ah!", he back arched at the feeling of him getting drowned at the taste of her.

Inuyasha could feel himself getting swept into a dizziness from her sweet scent, "Inu-Inuyasha!"

Licking his lips once more, he untied his hakama and hoari.

Leaning over her he waited for her reaction to his smile.

Kagome recovered from her orgasms, she could barely see Inuyasha hovering over her, she heatedly pressed him against her in a fiery kiss, He buried himself in her neck once more licking back to her breasts and thrust himself in, with a gasping Kagome's arms raped around his neck.

Inuyasha draped his arms on her back as her started to pound into her.

Once the Headboard started to rock Inuyasha got his rhythm. He fuck her with such force that the bed started moving. Both of them were horny and sweaty at the same time. With so much emotion running through their veins they were completely wrapped up in the moment of passion. He was slamming his cock in and out of her so fast that she started to cum already.

Instantly after making her cum so frequently he flips her over, "I want to see you scream my name over and over until you can't scream anymore…, " he whispered thickly in her ears.

She leaned over the bed expecting him to enter her but instead he spoke out to her, "Now this time I want you to ride me."

She blushed and nodded knowing that was her favorite style.

He lied down on her bed and lifted her on top of him.

Kagome straddled him at once, as he plunging his hard cock straight into her ass, no more delays. She wanted him to fuck her unmercifully, riding his thick, rigid shaft, he grinded his fingers on her clit. He reached behind her and slapped one of her ass cheeks, sending her straight into one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever had.

"AH! Inu- Inu- INUYASHA!"

He fingered her again with his clawed hands, "Louder! Who do you love?"

She could feel her pussy clenching on his fingers, "INUYASHA!"

She could hear him groan aloud as he, too, began to cum. her cunt squeezed his fingers tightly as he burst his cum inside her.

She collapsed on top of him unable to sit up on her own, "Damn….. Kagome!"

Inuyasha lifted himself up and Kagome rolled off of him.

At least it felt as if the heat had died down... a little.

He could tell Kagome was tired but his blood was still boiling, "Uh, Kagome?"

She brushed a sweat hair behind her ear and looked at him, "Oh, your still hard?"

His cock was throbbing once again eager to feel her touch.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you right up", She said with a smile.

So thick in her hand as she glided her finger up and down his length, she couldn't even have her index finger and thumb meet on the other side, She was surprised he even fit.

Watching him already get hot over her touching him, Kagome kneeled on her carpet floor and proceed with his cock.

She greedily took it into her mouth, sucked it in deeply. She licked around his head as her hands massaged his balls. His moans of pleasure became grunts of impending orgasm and She began to suck harder on his cock. Abruptly, he pulled out of her mouth and started to pump his shaft on his own. Kagome leaned back on her heels, leaving her mouth open waiting for the explosion. He groaned and she felt his hot, wet thick cream spray onto her nose, lips, neck and breasts.

Trying to get to it all, Kagome cleans up his cock licking the side making sure every drop was in her mouth.

"Ah!", Kagome got up stretching, and check the temperature **93.2 Degrees**

"I desperately need a shower!", she said looking back at Inuyasha holding her from behind, "How bout a bath…? For two?"

She laughed, "Your such a pervert."

"You left me in the Kami forsaken heat to take some goddamn test."

She leaned into him turning on the water for the bath, "Well, I'm sure I can hold off on studying in this burning sun."

He cocked his head into her neck, "Good and keep your mind on more important things.."

He trailed off as his cock pressed against her thigh.

She sigh as they both got into the water, "Here we go again…"


End file.
